


High Spirits

by Ottermouse



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Shiro and Keith haven't kissed yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, Sheith week's free day. Thank you lordzuuko for being my glorious beta for this whole week ^^

It was new, this relationship of theirs.

Neither had been in one before, and they were taking it slowly. Trying to trust their guts and use their instincts on when it felt right to proceed to the next step, rather than from the pressure of their peers.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult for Keith to take it so slowly. Because as awkward as he felt, having no experience, he really, really wanted to kiss Shiro. He was gorgeous and sweet and whenever he laughed he lit up the whole room. His presence made everyone feel at ease. His lips were pink and plump and the perfect size for his face– how could someone not want to kiss those?

“Keith? Earth to Keith?” Shiro was waving a hand in front of the other boy’s face.

“Huh? I was listening!” Keith jumped out of his thoughts.

Shiro gave him an incredulous look. “Right. What’s got you so distracted?”

Keith blushed and turned away, mumbling. “You.”

Shiro laughed. “Aww, aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

“Second only to your sweet ass.”  
Shiro looked taken aback for a moment before composing himself.

“You little devil, you.” He flicked Keith lightly on the cheek.

“Ow, hey!” the other boy protested and pressed his palm on where he had been hurt. He glared at his boyfriend.

Shiro laughed. “Here, I’ll make it better.”

He pulled Keith’s hand away and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

“Better?”

Keith turned to look at Shiro in the eyes, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. On the mouth.  
Keith licked his lips. “Now I’m better.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “You sneaky–”

They kissed again.


End file.
